A New Begining
by karategirl303
Summary: Bella Swan starts teaching high school with her best friends Alice and Rose, but on her first day she realizes that her high school sweetheart is starting there as well. Can they form a relationship and move on from high school? AH/AU Cannon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So, this is my first foray into Twilight fic. I am not a huge fan of Twilight, but since I don't live under a rock (no matter how much my professors try to make that a reality), I have heard of it and have read some AH/AU stories. I like how in AH/AU the authors can pretty much do as they please with plot and such while keeping some of the main relationships. In this fic Bella and Edward's relationship might be a bit different than the books, no offence meant at all. I hope you all enjoy this story, please feel free to review and PM, reviews defiantly make me update faster. : ) It will probably stay in Bella's POV. Oh, and about the rating – I'm making it T to be on the very safe side, there might be some language, sexual innuendos, but no graphic descriptions or anything like that unless I change the rating. I do not own anything Twilight, but I do own all the seasons of West Wing. Lastly, I would like to dedicate this story to my wonderful boyfriend because without him, I wouldn't know how to write about love, he's taught me all about how to love and be loved. **

**BPOV**

Bella walked unto her classroom and wondered for at least the third time that day if she was insane. Monday was the first day of classes at Westview High School and the first day that she, Bella Swan, would teach solo for the first time ever. Though she had student taught in college and her Master's program, there was already a supervising teacher around to help with teaching methods and controlling the students. Bella knew she loved teaching history; however, the thought of being the sole person in charge made her feel like throwing up.

"Bella! Ready for the staff meeting? Come on, let's not be late!" exclaimed Bella's best friend Alice Whitlock as she bounded unto Bella's classroom. Bella chuckled at the hyper-activeness of her best friend since kindergarten. The short, dark haired pixie had already been teaching at Westview for a couple years as an English teacher and had put in a good word for Bella during her interview. They had been best friends since third grade and Bella was very happy they were able to work at the same place.

"Alice, calm down. The meeting doesn't start for twenty minutes and it is a two minute walk to the library," said Jasper Whitlock, Alice's husband, as he entered the room. Jasper was the AP history teacher at Westview and Bella thought he was a nice balance for Alice, even in looks as he was a tall blonde.

"But Haper, Bella has to meet everyone and we need a good seat next to Rose," Alice said, turning and pouting at her husband,

Bella groaned, forgetting that in addition to this morning's staff meeting beginning teacher preparation week, it also was when she, as a new teacher, would be introduced to the rest of the faculty. She hated everyone's eyes on her, which seemed strange to her since as a teacher, she expected her students to be focused on her during much of the lesson. However, she found a difference between attention on her when she was in charge than when she was not.

"Fine, let's get this over this with," Bella stated nervously as Alice dragged her and Jasper out of the room and down the hallway towards the library. They ended up being 15 minutes early and there was hardly anyone in the room, besides Bella's other best friend Rose. The stunning blonde was sitting looking bored out of her mind while flipping through a packet that all the teachers had waiting for them in their classroom this morning. The girls had met in college and Rose had easily fell into their little group.

"Rose!" squealed Alice as she bounced over to Rose, who looked up and smiled at all of them. Bella sat on the other side of Rose and Jasper sat next to Alice, all of them wishing the meeting would be over with so they could get back to actually preparing for the semester.

"So, Bella," Rose began, turning to her with a gleam in her eye. Bella groaned, having a feeling Rose and Alice were about to yet again try to meddle in her love life, she knew those looks on their faces. "Now, don't be like that. Emmett said his friend Edward is going to be working here this year, he is the new math teacher. He said the guy just moved back from Chicago and is a very nice guy. How about a triple date Friday night?"

Bella sighed. "Rose, I don't know. I mean, classes start Monday and I have a ton to get done as well as try to not freak out over my first day of solo teaching. Don't you think that is enough torture for the week?"

Alice and Rose both shook their heads as Jasper looked amused at Bella's discomfort. "Bella, please? You haven't dated since Jacob in college and even then you two didn't really date, it was more like extreme friendship. You didn't even kiss him," implored Alice.

"That's because Jacob is more like a brother, not a boyfriend. It worked out for the best, he is marrying Nessie in a couple months. They are so adorable together," smiled Bella, thinking of her good friend and his fiancée. She hoped the turn of subject would distract her two best friends, but sadly, she was not that lucky.

"Bella, while we don't doubt that, you still need to date. You will be 24 in a month and you haven't had a serious boyfriend since high school," said Alice, looking hopeful. "What is one date? It doesn't mean you have to marry him, just get into the dating scene and you'll find the one, I promise."

Bella groaned, knowing this was a lost battle. "Fine. Rose, tell that giant oaf of a fiancé that I will go on a triple date with you crazy people and the new guy. What was his name?"

"Aw, Bells, I'm not an oaf, am I," asked Emmett McCarthy, smiling as he came up behind Bella. "And speaking of the new guy, here he is." Everyone turned towards the man standing next to Emmett, looking slightly nervous.

"Everyone, this is my good friend Edward-" began Emmett as Bella cut him off.

"Edward Cullen," she stated, a shocked look crossed her face. She could not believe this. Did the fate really have it out for her? She wanted to ask Alice if she knew, but she could not stop looking at Edward, who was staring back at her. She had last seen him at graduation, two weeks after he broke up with her at their senior prom after a four year relationship. She was heartbroken at the time, but did not hate him in the least. Alice would probably say she still held a torch for him, but Bella would never admit it, even if it was possible that Alice had a point.

Edward, who did not seem shocked, just nervous, smiled tentatively at her. "Hi Bella." With that one crooked smile, Bella knew she was in deep trouble. She could not get past the shock in time to reply before Rose did.

Rose spoke, getting straight to the point. "Hi Edward, nice to meet you. Bella, you two know each other?"

Bella managed to stop staring at Edward and turn her head towards her friend. She noticed the look of shock on Alice's face, knowing Alice would remember him. Jasper just looked confused, as did Rose and Emmett. She cleared her throat, praying her voice would stay steady. "Yeah, we dated in high school."

Rose gave her a look. "For how long in high school?"

Edward spoke then, surprising Bella at how nervous his voice sounded. "All four years. It is good to see you Bella."

Before she could reply, the rest of the faculty started pouring in the doors of the library and the principal began the meeting. Bella could hardly focus, though luckily she managed to stand up and waved at everyone when it was her turn to be introduced. The rest of the time her thoughts centered on the man two seats down from her that, until that moment she saw him, she did not think she had feelings for anymore. As she remembered that she had already to go on a date with him she internally groaned. Oh crap, she thought, I am so screwed.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review!! If I get reviews, I will feel bad if I don't update quicker, so if you want an update, a review is probably the best way to get one the fastest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, two chapters in one day. I can honestly say I have never posted this fast before and it probably won't happen again – just to make sure you all don't get your hopes up. I was floored by the amount of Author and Story Alerts, as well as people who added this to their Favorite Stories. You all are pretty darn awesome, thank you!! Thanks especially to ****Water Droplets**** (I promise to read your stories as soon as I get time tomorrow!) and ****llcoolk95**** for reviewing!! You rock! ****Again, I do not own anything Twilight, just some awesome cream cheese brownies that my awesome boyfriend made for me. : ) Without further ado, chapter two. Please let me know what you think! Also, I'm thinking about doing an EPOV, what do you think?**

**BPOV**

Bella sank into her chair and just looked at Alice, who was standing with Jasper, Rose and Emmett. "Whoa," was all she could manage.

Alice looked concerned. "Sweetie, you okay? Cause I can get the baseball bat out anytime you need me to."

At this Rose looked furious. "Wait, why would you need a bat? Did he do something to her? Did he cheat or something? That asshole. I will personally end him. In fact, Emmett, let him be a target or something at football practice this afternoon. I think I could manage to drop one of the cars in my shop class on him."

Bella threw up her hands in an effort to stop Rose. "Rosalie Hale! Stop, no harming Edward! He didn't cheat, hit me, or anything like that! He broke up with me after our senior prom because we were both going away to college and he didn't feel like it was fair to us to try long distance. Yeah my heart was broken at the time but he was really nice about it and we didn't hate each other or anything. I was just really surprised to see him, I thought he was never coming back to this town and it isn't like we stayed in touch."

Rose scowled, apparently disappointed she did not get to cause physical harm when a light bulb seemed to go off in her head. "You still have feelings for him! That's why you don't date, because of him!"

Bella cringed as she heard Alice have a sharp intake of breath, finally catching on. "No Rose, that's not why. You know how in college I was focused on my GPA and getting into grad school, it didn't leave that much social time for dating. Jake was a very brief thing and I still blame that for my C in pre-calc," she ended, weakly trying to make a joke.

Alice and Rose looked at her and Bella realized they did not believe her. She realized she pretty much did not even believe herself for the first time since high school. In no way did she hate Edward or blame him for anything, it was not his fault. True, he did break up with her, but he was not mean-spirited about it, he was trying to save them future problems. Bella had thought they would have been okay, she wanted him forever and thought college would be something they could overcome, but she had accepted he did not feel the same way. It just happened that she had never met anyone that made her feel the same way about them or herself since Edward and she just stopped trying, and instead focused on her studies. It seemed stupid, she knew that, but it was how she felt and she could not change it for all she did to try.

"Earth to Bella – you still with us?" asked Alice as Bella snapped out of her thoughts. Once the pixie was convinced she has her attention she repeated her question that Bella had missed the first time. "So, what do you want to do about the triple date Friday? You both agreed, but you didn't know who he was. You still want to go?"

Bella considered that for a minute before answering. "I don't know. We didn't know who the other was, so I don't know. I guess I'll talk to him or something," she trailed off as Emmett suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Emmett, what's wrong?"

Emmett cleared his throat, looking nervously at Bella, Alice and his fiancé. "Well, um, I may have mentioned your last name to Edward when I was asking him. I didn't know your history, but if it helps he said yes pretty quick."

Bella shook her head. "Fine, I'll just go talk to him. What is his room number anyway? What the heck is he teaching anyway?"

Jasper spoke up for the first time since the meeting. "He is the new math teacher, his room is actually right across the hall." At his words everyone in the room turned ot peer out the window across the hall and Bella said a silent prayer that whoever was last in the room had the presence of mind to shut the door. She could see his desk from hers and wondered just how many times she would be glancing over during the day. She figured she would lose count after the first hour. Suddenly, Edward came into view, shuffling papers and sat at his desk. Her breath caught when he ran a hand through his semi-wild bronze hair. Her mind was transported back to high school and all the memories that he brought back.

"Well," Rose stated as they all continued to watch Edward like they were waiting for him to proclaim his undying love for Bella or something as equally dramatic. "There aren't any meetings until after lunch. Go talk to him, you need to let us know as soon as possible about Friday so that Alice and I have as much time as possible to prepare our torture and your outfit for that night. We will have that man eating out of your palm and wishing he never ended it," she finished with a gleam in her eye that Alice shared and that scared the heck out of Bella.

"Now," Bella squeaked. She had said she would go talk to him but apparently she had not thought that fully through as she was now terrified of going to talk to him. He probably hated her or something like that. He probably had become even more wonderful than he was in high school, had gotten tons of girls in college, would not want her and a hundred other possibilities that crossed her mind in a few seconds.

Rose and Alice nodded enthusiastically as Jasper and Emmett looked quite amused, doing nothing to help her. Bella groaned, knowing that if she did not bite the bullet and get this over with her friends would force her on their terms and not hers. She slowly got up and moved across the room, noticing that her four friends were staying put and going to watch the show from their current positions. Bella did not enjoy being the source of their amusement, but continued with her mission of convincing herself to simply open her door, cross the hallway, open his door and talk to the man that she most likely still loved. Oh yeah, piece of cake.

Taking a deep breath, Bella opened the door and crossed the hallway, only pausing a couple seconds before quietly knocking on Edward's classroom door. Just as she was about to turn away and run back to her classroom, the door swung open to reveal Edward, looking curiously at her. Bella gulped, looking into his green eyes that had always mesmerized her.

"Um, hi," she stammered, wishing her voice would stop shaking. "I was wondering if we could talk really quick, about Friday?"

Edward kept looking at her and she wondered if something was on her face when he stepped back and ushered her inside. "Of course, yeah, Friday. Sorry about that, I thought you knew, I didn't realize Emmett hadn't told you until I saw your look of shock."

Bella nodded and gave him a small smile as he ran his hand through his hair, clearly nervous. "Yeah, he didn't say anything but I don't think he knew. Rose and Jasper didn't, so I'm not surprised he didn't. He said you knew and said yes, so I didn't know what you wanted to do about Friday," Bella said, hoping for what she was not exactly sure.

Edward noticeably gulped. "Yeah, he said Bella Swan and I had never heard that you had married, so I assumed and then I looked you up on Facebook and saw that you were still single, so I didn't tell him different and then when I came in today and you didn't try to kill me I thought maybe we could go on the group date since we will be with other and see where it goes and yeah…" Edward said, running out of breath and babbling.

Bella was surprised at his babbling, she did not think it was possible for him to, he never seemed to get nervous. It took her a minute to realize he was glancing at her, waiting for an answer to whether or not she would go with him. Crap, she thought, I have got to stop going into my own world.

"Yeah, that would be good for me. I would really like that," she said, blushing as her eyes met his. Edward smiled that darn crooked smile that had entranced her freshman year in P.E. and he brushed the hair out of her face, leaning towards her.

"I've missed your blush, I've missed you," Edward said. Bella felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest because his hand was lingering on her face and his face was very close to hers. They both paused, Bella was torn between wanting him to kiss her and to push him away, thinking it was way too fast for this. Before she could make a decision, her phone rang, snapping them out of their won world.

Bella decided she would kill whoever was on the other end and when she saw it was Alice she decided some payback was in order. Edward had backed away, towards his desk like it was some sort of safety flotation device and they were drowning. She flipped her phone open, wondering why Alice was calling when she had been so insistent on Bella going to talk to Edward at that moment.

"Yes Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock," asked Bella, showing her frustration by using her best friend's little known full name.

"Isabella Marie Swan, there is no need for that tone," said Alice, chuckling. "We were just wondering if you two would like to join us for lunch."

Bella turned to Edward and suddenly had an idea. She covered the phone and addressed Edward feeling very brave. "Alice wants to know if we want to go to lunch with them, but if you were interested, maybe you would like to go with me to lunch, as a catch up thing?"

Edward smiled "I would like that. I'd really like to get to know you again Bella."

She smiled back, relieved that he had said yes. "Alice, we aren't coming."

"Oh darn, I'm so disappointed," said Alice, with a smile in her voice. "You two crazy kids have fun."

Bella hung up her phone and turned back to Edward. "I'd really like to get to know you again as well Edward, especially before our date Friday."

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I promise and swear the date will be in the next chapter. It should be up sometime this week, I hope. Remember, reviews are pretty much guilt trips into getting me to review faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to ****llcoolk95**** who reviewed last chapter – you rock!! ****. Now, I know this chapter is pretty long, but I promised the date would be in this chapter and other things kept popping in my head, making it long. Sorry!! Once again, I own nothing Twilight and this story is dedicated to my awesome boyfriend who luckily thinks this is a pretty good story! I'll stop rambling – here is Chapter 3!**

**BPOV**

Well, Bella thought, I think I may have lost my mind. It was Friday morning, 6:30 to be exact and she was laying in bed wondering why she had agreed to this date again. Sure, getting to know Edward again over the past week over lunches had been great. They had good talks about their respective colleges, majors, classes and mutual friends. He was funny, charming, sweet, smart and smoking hot. So what was her problem? Well, she, Bella Swan was once again falling for Edward Cullen. She thought she probably had feelings for him before they went to lunch, but after a week of lunches and staring at him across the hall from her desk, it was confirmed- she was head over heels again. They had only talked about what she thought of as "safe" topics- classes and college, not their break-up, not relationships, nothing really heavy. The thought of those topics freaked her out. She did not want to know if he had become some kind of sex god at the University of Chicago and had a hundred girls who fawned over him back there or anything like that. Also, she did not want to know if he regretted breaking up with her. She knew she wanted him to, that seeing her after all this time was making him wish he hadn't ended things but she was scared that probably he didn't regret it and he was just regarding her as a friend. After their almost kiss Monday, there had been no other physical contact between them and it was driving her crazy wondering if he regretted it or not.

Still contemplating what a total mess her current love life was, Bella got out of bed, showered, grabbed a quick breakfast and was almost out of her apartment door when her phone rang. Nearly falling in her heels while trying to balance her travel mug of tea, messenger bag and purse, she dug her phone out of her bag and answered, almost groaning at hearing Alice's very chipper voice so early in the morning.

"Hey there Bella! So, excited about tonight? Rose and I will be there right after school to help you get ready, I have about 10 outfits for you to try on and some possible hair styles and hoes – do I have shoes for you Bella," said Alice, obviously already on her third cup of coffee. Bella could hear Jasper in the background trying to get his wife to tone it down, but knowing Alice he would have no luck.

Bella sighed. "Okay Alice."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Bella Marie, what is wrong with you? I thought you were excited for this?"

"Only if excited means I feel like throwing up and hiding in my apartment for the rest of the school year. Cause if so, then I am so very super excited," Bella said, unlocking her green Honda CRV and getting in.

Alice sighed impatiently. "Bella! Damn, why are you not excited? Edward is back and seems to look forward to this. You two have had lunch every day this week, just the two of you. Are you really tell me you have no feelings? I know you can see his desk from your room and I would bet my entire closet that you probably stare at him during the day. Come on, he was your first love, you dated for four years and are you really trying to tell me there is nothing there that you want to pursue?"

"Alice, of course I want to pursue it! I've been in love with him since we were 14 and in that freaking required gym class and he's the only one I've ever pictured marrying and having little bronze-haired babies with and growing old as we annoy our kids and be that old couple who holds hands in the park! He probably just doesn't feel the same. I was totally willingly to try the long distance relationship thing because of how much I cared for him, but obviously he didn't feel the same and he is totally right to feel the way he did, I just think maybe he feels this is more of a friend thing," Bella said, sighing.

Alice was quiet for so long that Bella was about to check her phone to make sure she had not lost the call when her best friend spoke. "Well, I'm not a mind reader, so I won't make assumptions, but I will say I've seen how he looks at you and I saw the way he looked at you in high school. Remember, I was there for all of that, just like I'm here for you now. How about you just relax and see where things go before freaking out? I mean if you two end up just friends, that wouldn't be the end of the world, right?"

Bella nodded, then felt stupid since obviously Alice couldn't see her. "Yeah Alice, you're right. I just pulled up, see you in a bit." As she ended the call, Bella knew Alice was not right because based on the feelings she was feeling right now, she did not think she could just be Edward's friend. Damn, she thought going to her classroom, this sucks.

Bella managed to get a lot done that morning, only glancing toward Edward a few times before lunch. She wondered if she should go ask him if he wanted to go to lunch again, but didn't want to seem too eager since they were having dinner on the triple date from hell tonight. Sighing, Bella wondered when she had started to over think these little things. It was just lunch, she should be able to march over there and just ask if he wanted to go. However, she couldn't just make her feet move towards the door. She could see him working at his desk, but forced herself to stop staring and get back to working on lesson plans and class materials. Her door opened and she looked up, hoping to see Edward and her face fell slightly when she saw it was Alice and Rose, holding bags from Subway.

Her best friends snickered, apparently finding her change of expression entertaining. "Aw, expecting someone else Bella," asked Rose, jerking her thumb towards Edward's classroom.

Bella blushed and snuck another look out her hallway window. Her blush intensified when Edward turned towards her, catching her glance and smirking. She looked away quickly and grabbed the sub offered by Alice as the girls grabbed chairs and began to eat their lunch and catch up on their past week. Throughout lunch Bella couldn't make herself look back over, mortified he caught her with that smug grin of his. Of course, it was only a matter of time before the night's upcoming date was brought up during the lunch conversation.

"So, Bella, excited about tonight," asked Rose, taking a bite of her sandwich while Alice shook her head.

"Bella is nervous as hell. She has deep feelings for him and sweetie, if you don't want to go, that's okay. I don't want to see you hurt again," said Alice, looking at Bella, obviously recalling their morning conversation and was concerned.

Rose looked at Bella and she and Alice waited for her to speak. Bella sighed, again. "Hell, I don't know. Once second I'm as giddy as I was in high school about going out with him again and the next I want to throw up because if he doesn't return my feelings I just don't know if I can just be friends with him, knowing how I feel. I just don't want to screw anything up, but it seems a little late for that."

Rose nodded. "Well, you aren't going to know if you don't try. It seems a little late to go back now and you will probably always wonder. Besides, we can always use shovels or any tools I have in the mechanic bays on him."

Alice and Bella both laughed. "You know, outside the shop classroom I would never peg you for a mechanic Rose," said Alice, smiling. "I remember Emmett being totally floored when he met the new shop teacher, so sure it was going to be some big burly guy like himself, only to find you working in the cars. It was hilarious! And when you gave him hell for assuming you would be a guy, I think that's when I knew you two were going to be together."

Rose nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that was a fun day. You know Bella; if you and Edward get together we would be one big bunch of happy lovesick people, all paired up. Our kids could grow up together, fall in love, marry and then we could start our own commune."

The two other girls stared at Rose, slowly blinking. "Um, Rose," said Alice. "I think you have totally lost it." They all laughed and said goodbye until 4 when Rose and Alice would be at Bella's to get her ready for that night.

The rest of the afternoon went by all too quickly and before Bella knew it, she was packing up her things. She was locking her door when she felt someone watching her. Turning around, she saw Edward leaning against his door, staring.

"What are you looking at?" she said, surprised.

He smirked, pushing off his door and crossing the short hallway towards her. "You know Bella, I could ask the same of you."

She blushed, remember how he caught her earlier in the day. "Yeah, well, you know," she mumbled, grabbing her bag.

"No, actually I don't. Enlighten me Bells," he said, clearly enjoying their little banter.

She sighed, getting mad at herself for staring in the first place and getting caught. "Fine, I was staring at you, okay? Damn, go inflate that ego some more," she replied, walking towards the parking lot in a hurry to try to alleviate some embarrassment by leaving quickly.

"Hey, wait up there! I was only joking Bella, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Edward said, running up behind her.

"No, Edward its fine, it was my fault for starting in the first place. You are probably wondering if you're going to need a restraining order," she said, giving him a tentative smile as she reached her CRV.

"Well, I don't know if the police chief will approve a restraining order involving his daughter as the perp," he said, smiling back.

Bella chuckled. "That would be a funny story for Sunday dinner at my parents house though. So, I'll see you tonight?"

Edward nodded, moving towards what she assumed to be his silver Volvo. She let out a loud laugh, making him pause and look at her curiously.

"Sorry, it is just funny to me that you still drive a silver Volvo. I have lots of memories of your old high school car," Bella said, still chuckling.

Edward laughed. "Yeah Bells, I do to. I guess some things never change. I'll see you tonight, I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I Edward," she said softly as he got in his car and drove away, waving. She stood there for a few minutes, watching him drive out of sight and then got in her car, knowing Rose and Alice would probably beat her to her own apartment at this rate. When she arrived in front of her apartment building 10 minutes later she discovered she was right as both their cars were parked and the two other women were standing in front of the building with bags looking very impatient.

"Sorry, sorry ,sorry! I'm here now, let's get this the heck over with," said Bella getting out of her car and ushering the girls upstairs. They attacked, figuratively, and proceeded to torture her for an hour until they proclaimed her ready.

Bella looked in her full length mirror and had to admit, Rose and Alice knew what they were doing. She was wearing a slightly form-fitting dark blue top that was modest, but cute with a denim skirt that went to her knees. Her make-up was subtle, thank goodness and Alice had let her off with matching dark blue flats and no heels, another thing Bella was thankful for. Rose and Alice quickly got ready and then they left Bella's apartment, headed to Sal's Pizza, their old high school hangout and the best pizza place Bella had ever been to outside of New York City.

The girls were the first to arrive and grabbed a large round corner booth and ordered drinks as they waited for the guys to get there. Rose and Alice chatted away happily while Bella was scoping out the bathrooms in case she did end up throwing up like she felt. She guessed she looked as freaked out and nervous as she felt when both her friends told her to calm down and breathe at least 5 times in 3 minutes. Her head snapped up as she heard the door open, feeling her stomach drop even more as their three dates entered, Edward looking as handsome as ever.

The guys sat down, Alice and Jasper cuddling in the middle while Emmett threw an arm around Rose, brining her close for a kiss. These public displays of affection made Bella gulp and look at Edward, wishing he would kiss her like that, or even want to. They were just staring at each other when Bella realized she needed to stop looking in his green eyes and scoot over so the poor guy could actually sit down. She shook her head as she moved, knowing this was probably going to be a long night of embarrassing moments.

"So," Emmett began, looking right at Edward and Bella. "How did you two crazy kids meet and all that jazz?"

The other two couples looked at them expectantly – Bella probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't know how comfortable Edward would be discussing their past, a past that Bella wanted to continue more and more every minute she was with him. She didn't want to freak him out and reliving all their history with their friends was probably more likely to make him remember why he did end it and reaffirm why it was a good idea that he did. Of course, she could be totally over thinking it all, but that's what she did.

She was quite surprised, though pleasantly, when Edward laughed and draped an arm on the back of the booth behind her. "Well, it was actually gym class freshman year. It was torture, we had to run every day and the coach was horrible. We bonded over that, and health the next part of the semester."

Emmett laughed loudly. "Bells was in gym and lived to tell about it? She can hardly walk she is so clumsy!" Everyone, even Bella laughed, knowing he was right and meant it in an affectionate way.

"I don't think she made a trip to the nurse's office that entire semester honestly. However, there were a couple close calls. The weight room wasn't kind to her. Oh, and there was that time that she slammed her thumb in her car door one morning early before school senior year. And I swear she was going to twist her ankle in those 4 inch heels she wore to junior prom," Edward said, smiling at her as recounted more funny stories about their high school years.

Bella smiled back, feeling happy at remembering the great times they had. She always had the best time when she was with Edward, just the thought of them made her smile. Actually, she still had everything he ever gave her during their four years, all in a large box hidden in her closet. She kept praying that he would want to pursue a relationship, after all this time, now theat they were back in the same place.

The rest of dinner was pretty much like going back through the memories of high school, everyone talking and laughing, telling old stories of their school and interesting exploits. Bella found herself in easy conversation with Edward about high school, just like during their lunches over the past week. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him when he laughed, took a bit of pizza, or when he did anything really. On the bright side, he seemed to have a hard time taking his eyes off of her as well, which gave her some kind of hope.

All too soon, dinner was over and Bella had not once, after he sat down, felt like she would throw up. However, now with the awkward goodbye looming in front of them and the decision of what to do now made the nauseous feeling come back with a vengeance. She was certainly regretting eating those three slices of pizza because she did not want to see them again and her stomach seemed intent on making that a reality. Before she could make a run to the bathroom, Edward put his hand on the small of her back and gently guided her out the door behind their friends. She was so focused on that slight physical contact that she hardly noticed the rest of the group saying goodbye until it was just her and Edward standing on the sidewalk, his hand still on her back.

He looked at her nervously, reminding her of Monday in his classroom. "Well, um, can I be honest," he asked. Bella's heart started pounding as she braced herself for disappointment. "I don't want tonight to end, I want to talk more. Can we go back to your place? Mine is still a mess from moving."

Her eyes flew open and she gaped at him. "Um, yes, that would be great! Especially since I rode with Alice and she conveniently left me stranded with you."

He smiled and took her hand as they made their way to his car. Bella felt happy, telling herself that she would try to not over think anything and just stay positive. She got in the Volvo hoping that after they talked she would be able to say that she was once again dating Edward Cullen. As they drove to her apartment, her fingers were crossed as well as her toes, in anticipation of their talk and in extreme hope for a happy ending.

**A/N: Well, that was long! And yeah, my boyfriend and I met in freshman gym class that was hell! But, it was worth it because I met him. Have I mentioned he is awesome? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, I have taken forever update and I am very sorry! However, lots of stuff happened, I finished my second year of college, got engaged (WOOT!), and was busy working and studying for grad school entrance exams in summer. Now I'm in my junior year and took a course overload last semester and this semester, so it is a miracle I am updating at all. If you are still reading this thank you so much, I have felt guilty for not updating! You are all so awesome, please forgive? I will not promise when I can update again, because something will probably come up, but I will definitely try for around later this month. And for frame of reference, this story in general starts in the fall of 2010. Without further ado…**

**BPOV: Flashback – Spring 2004**

Bella adjusted her dress and smoothed it down, making sure she was put back together. Alice, of course, looked perfect next to her as they stood in the bathroom at their senior prom.

"You know Bella, you are so lucky to have Edward," sighed Alice. "I hope when we get to college I can find someone that I can have that kind of relationship with."

Bella smiled, knowing how lucky she was. "Alice, of course you will, you are amazing and the right guy is going to come along and realize that. Come on, I don't want to keep him waiting, I think he is ready to go."

The girls went into the hallway of the event center, saying goodbye and Bella walked up to her boyfriend of 4 years.

"Hey handsome, ready to go?"

He smiled at her and nodded, leading her out to the car. The ride to her home was silent, but Bella didn't think anything of it, they were both tired, it had been a long but good night. Edward pulled his Volvo into her drive and opened the car door for her. As they stood on her porch she leaned against him, and reached up for a kiss, but he pulled away. She looked up at him, confused – he had never pulled back from her before.

"Hon, everything okay?"

He took a deep breath and her heart began to beat wildly – she was not having a good feeling about this.

"Bella, we can't do this. Long distance just isn't going to work. We can't make it work, I mean, we are only 18," he said, running his hand through his hair. She could hardly breathe, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. "We're too young, we can't tie ourselves down like this. We don't know what love is. I wish you the best."

And with that, without even a look back, he walked back to his car, and backed down the driveway, leaving her watching his tail lights drive away. She sank down on the porch steps, not caring that she was probably ruining her dress. Bella wasn't sure how long she sat there, sobbing and her heart shattered into a million pieces. She knew she was young, but that was the only guy she had ever dated, the major part of her life for so long, and honestly, the only one she ever wanted for the rest of her life and he clearly no longer wanted her- it hurt so bad it was nearly a physical pain. After a time, her mother came out and took her inside. The next two weeks were torture, seeing him every day, and seeing the looks on Alice's and her classmates faces. She looked forward to graduation, so she wouldn't have to see him anymore and she tried to convince herself that she hated him, that it was a good thing they weren't together anymore. But, she didn't succeed; she was pretty sure that deep down she may never get over him, that a piece of her would always belong to him.

**BPOV- Present Day**

Bella was at a loss at what to say during the car ride back to her apartment. What was she supposed to say? She was pretty sure that '_Hey Edward, I still am madly in love with you and want to marry you and have babies and wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life'_ may not go over very well at that point in their friendship. She groaned internally, hating the feeling of confusion and awkwardness that she felt with Edward. This man was her best friend for 8 years of her life, the one she could talk to about anything and her first and only love, she thought it wouldn't be that hard to just say something, anything. But, she just could not get her mouth to open and any words to come out. And wasn't she crazy for wanting back the guy that hurt her like that, who left without a really good explanation? Not to mention his sucky timing.

Before she knew it or had formulated any plan for their conversation, they were in her apartment, sitting on her couch, just staring at each other. Edward looked nervous as well and she suddenly didn't know what she wanted him to say. Did she want him to regret breaking up with her? Common sense would say yes, but she didn't want him to have kept emotional distress for all these years, causing him any sort of pain. Great, she thought, I've lost it, that is completely crazy.

"Well-" they both started at the same time and then stopped, laughing nervously. She gestured for him to go first, smiling slightly.

He ran a hand through his hair, then took a deep breath. "Bella, you have no idea how much I regretted that night. I just thought that if we were so far away, it wouldn't work, something would happen and we wouldn't be happy. I wanted to protect you and keep you happy, not stick you in a long distance relationship for four years when you could move on, find someone else and be happy."

Bella just stared at him. "So, instead of talking to me about it and asking how I felt, you just made decisions for the both of us on your own?" She didn't want to make him upset, but it ticked her off that he wouldn't even ask her how she felt about their situation. Granted, it was 6 years ago, but if they were going to have a relationship, they needed to get past this- and she really wanted them to have a relationship again.

He nodded. "I knew it was a mistake after graduation. I probably knew it was a mistake before I even said anything, but I didn't admit it to myself until I saw you leave after graduation, knowing that was the last time I'd probably ever see you expect for a hello every so often at reunions. Bella, I'm so sorry. I wanted to talk to you, but I thought I had hurt you too badly and I didn't want to confuse you and thought you'd move on to someone more deserving. I should have talked to you about it and not let my fears get ahold of me."

"Dang right," she responded, softening her response with a smile. While she didn't like his methods, she could see where he was coming from in a twisted logic kind of way. "So, what do we do now?"

Edward looked at her nervously. "If you haven't decided I'm a giant screw up, then I'd like another chance. As soon as Emmett said your name and I realized you weren't married or seeing anyone, I was so happy. I want another chance Bella, I really do."

She was quiet for a minute. "Edward, I do as well. We haven't seen or talked in 6 years, so if we date, we'll have to get to know each other again. Just promise if down the road you get the idea in your head about making decisions for us you will talk to me? We can't do this if we don't communicate or trust each other. We have bigger things to deal with now, we aren't in high school anymore."

She watched as his eyes light up and she smiled. They spent the rest of the night talking and catching up on six missed years. After Edward left, Bella climbed into her bed and fell asleep happy and excited for not only her new relationship with Edward and the first day of teaching Monday.

**A/N: Review please! Next chapter will be the girls reactions and the first day of school! **


End file.
